


Cute Witch

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fantasy AU, soft pipazel, swordswomen piper, witch hazel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: Later, once the lights had died out and Piper was laid out on her side facing Hazel.."You know what?" Hazel hummed and looked to Piper "You're pretty cute for a witch."





	Cute Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stroke_of_genius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stroke_of_genius/gifts).



> Did this for Ella  
> ily feel better soon!

Piper approached the cave that it was said that the fearsome Witch lived with her evil animal companions. "OK" Piper adjusted her grip on her sword. "OK you got this. Just march in there and chop off her head. Easy" Piper swallow hard and pushed the ivy covering the entrance aside

* * *

 

Hazel looked up from her spell book when Frank started growling and facing off against an unseen force that was coming from the entrance of her cave. Hazel sighed. "Not again."  
Carefully marking her place Hazel stood and approached the curtain of vines that covered the entrance. When she saw a sun bronzed hand start to draw the ivy aside, Hazel summoned her magic to the tips of her fingers and braced for a fight.

* * *

 

When Piper pulled aside those vines she was NOT expecting a short dark skinned girl with curly hair standing behind a cute little brown pug, looking more scared than scary.  
"Uhhhh" Piper stepped all the way into the cozy little cave and looked around. She had been expecting some old looking crumbly books on rickety shelves and foul smelling brews lining the walls, what she got however was neatly lined shelves of empty glass bottles and a few books scattered here and there. and.... was that a dog?

"Uhhh hello? Scary lady with a sword? Are we going to fight or are you going to judge my decor?"

Piper looked over at the dark skinned witch and then down to her dog.

Pointing Piper asked, "What kind of dog is he?" The witch looked confused, but slowly lowered her guard. "Uhh he's a pug."  
"He's cute" Piper bent down and let the dog smell her. Glancing up she asked for his name. "Frank" The witch said simply, still watching Piper with a mix of wonder and confusion.

Standing Piper held out a hand "I'm Piper by the way. Nice place you got here."

The witch slowly shook Piper's hand "Hazel" she said simply. "and you've clearly met Frank."

Piper laughed and Hazel smiled back. "Can I come in?" Hazel gestured to the sword a little helplessly. "Oh! yea sorry about that" Sheathing the blade Piper stepped a little closer to Hazel.

Smiling broadly Hazel welcomed the pretty swordswoman into her home.

* * *

 

The two got along wonderfully and spent the day chatting about anything and everything.

By the time evening drew near a small storm had formed and it was raining lightly. Not enough truly hinder a warriors progress but it was a good enough excuse for Piper.

"Is it ok if I stay?" Piper asked, a bit a little shyly.

Hazel smiled and nodded. "Of course!" With big sweeping gestures of her arms Hazel filled the little cavern with small twinkling pink and white lights.

"Oh my" Piper whispered twirling in a small circle. Hazel giggled and strung a few of the lights together so they spelled out Piper in the space between them. "Not all magic is bad."  Piper nodded fervently, missing the sad look that passed across Hazel's face.

"I can't believe Percy thought you were evil."

Hazel forced the sadness away. "Percy?"

"The King who sent me"

"Oh"

Piper snapped out of her trance and grabbed Hazel's hands. "Tomorrow I'm taking you to meet him! They need to know we don't have to fear you." Hazel smiled down at their joined hands,

"No more people fearing me?" she whispered, reverent

"No more fear" Piper repeated. Hazel smiled.

"I'd like that."


End file.
